The present invention relates to a composite laminated decorative panel for use in building wall systems, decorative trim roof fascia systems, chiller and equipment screens, rooftop structures requiring an EM window or louver panel, and the like. The decorative panel of the present invention is a three component sandwich pane comprised of a formed thermoplastic shell with a weatherable skin, a rigid foam center and a fire blocking backerboard.
Panel roof systems of formed ABS or acrylic with weatherable coating have been in service for over a decade. While these systems have performed well in service, they have not been the solution to a number of problems facing the building industry. The composite decorative panel of the present invention has been developed to solve these problems and has many advantages over the products currently in service. The decorative panel has also been designed for a number of different applications.
The products presently in service as architectural panels include fiberglass, fiberglass reinforced cememts, and Kynar-coated aluminum. All of these products have their disadvantages; and accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative panel with improved weather resistance and strength which can be produced in varied shapes, textures and styles.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a decorative panel which has these characteristics and is light weight and easy to handle and install. The panel must also be easily produced at competitive costs.
Another object is to provide a composite decorative panel which also has excellent UV resistance and color retention, provides insulating R value to conserve energy and provides a fire break backer and flame resistance.
Still another object of the present invention is to make the composite panel from commercially available components and which can be manufactured with a highly automated process with reliable repeatability.
Sweets' 1989 Catalog File No. 7 for Thermal & Moisture Protection, Section 07420 Composite Building Panels illustrates a number of panels currently in use. These include glass fiber reinforced concrete panels, porcelain on aluminum architectural building panels, precast polymer concrete building panels, acrylic polymer wall finishes, fiberglass insulation board and related products.
Other panel structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,663,210, 4,239,796, 3,640,796, 3,637,459, 3,668,031, 3,895,085, 4,227,356, 4,268,574, and 4,743,485.
The laminated decorative panel of the present invention has an outer shell of thermoplastic material which is coated with a weatherable coating. The shell is filled with a rigid foam and is backed with fire blocking backerboard. The thermoplastic shell is normally constructed of ABS, but other materials such as PC-PVC polycarbonate-polyvinyl chloride, or polystyrene can be used depending on the nature of the service. Suitability weatherable coatings include weatherable polymers sold by DOW Chemical Company under its registered trademark ROVEL.RTM.; and Fluorex, a polyvinydiene fluoride film made by Rexham. ROVEL.RTM. brand weatherable polymers are high impact styrene-acrylonitrile polymers that are impact modified with a saturated olefinic elastomer.
The process for making the composite decorate panel is efficient and designed for flexibility. The ABS panel is first capped with the weatherable coating forming a laminated panel. The laminated panel is then molded into the desired shape and foamed in place. The fire blocking backerboard is installed, and the composite panel is pressed until the foam has cured. The panel is removed from the press and trimmed to the desired dimensions.